My Star
by Naruhinalegacy
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a famous music producer who at thirty years old is tired of his single lifestyle and is looking for someone to share his life with. When he meets seventeen year old Hinata Hyuga he knows he has found the one. He is going to make her a star, his star. Will Naruto win Hinata's heart or will someone try to rip them apart. (Naruto U. Hinata H.) Sakura Sasuke AU
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

 **I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS OR LYRICS THAT MAY BE IN THIS STORY**

 _ **I must warn you that Naruto and Hinata will be OC in this story. This is an idea that i have had in my head for awhile and I hope you enjoy. There will be lemons so you have been forewarned .**_

 _ **Please R &R and let me know what think.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

A tall well built man with short disheveled blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like sapphires, dressed in black dress pants,black leather shoes and a tight white T-shirt only button halfway, showing off his well defined abs, was walking down the halls of a high school that he attended years ago, he was looking for his grandmother, and director of the school, Tsunade Senju, who he has not seen for ages and thought he would stop by and surprise her. His name is Naruto Namikaze and he is a multi millionaire who started out a singer who became a worldwide sensation. Now at the age of thirty years of age he is a music producer,he owns kyuubi production studio. Many famous music artists have signed on with him due to his unique and original style.

Walking through the school gave him a feeling of nostalgia, he spent some of the best times with his friends here. As he was trying to find Tsunade's office he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. He heard a beautiful melody coming from down the hall that he assumed must be the music room. His feet started moving without his consent to try to see who that exquisite voice belonged to.

Hinata Hyuga is a seventeen year old girl who has been dealt a bad hand in life. She is a senior at the prestigious high school she attends thanks to a scholarship. She always comes early in the morning to practice on the piano, that she loves to play. She loves to write songs and sing, she hopes one day to become a professional songwriter,but she does not let herself hope too much because she knows how far away she is from reaching that deam Today she could not wait to get to school early to see how her song sounds while playing the piano. So this is the reason she is in the music room at 6:30 in the morning an hour before class bellowing out her song with everything she has unaware of the presence of a person who is watching with deep blue eyes.

Naruto was finding it difficult to breathe because he was sure he was seeing a goddess before him. When he made his way to the music room and looked to see who was singing he froze. There was a beautiful young woman with long blue-black hair pulled up in a ponytail, snow white skin,long eyelashes, he wish she would open her eyes so he could what color they were. Moving on down her face was oval with high cheekbones a small upturned nose, full lips and I could tell even with her sitting down, she had small stature. How could someone be so beautiful have such a heavenly voice. She was perfect and knew from that moment he found his next big star. Everyone should be allowed to hear her voice and feel the euphoria he was feeling while being in her presence. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not realise the music had stopped until he heard a gasp. And when he looked up he could not help but get lost in her beautiful eyes. They looked like pearls with a pale lilac color, where has this girl been his whole life.

Hinata was shocked when her song ended and she opened her eyes only to see a man standing at the entrance of the room, and what a man he was. He was tall maybe 6ft 3in and he had blonde hair that reminded her of the sun and broad shoulders. Looking down she could see his well defined abs through his tight white shirt. She came back to reality and couldn't help but gasp realizing he had heard her and that maybe he was here to use the room and she would get in hurried up and gathered her things, standing up she walked over towards him to apologize.

Naruto saw her panic and grab her things. When she stood up and start to walk towards him, Naruto swallowed hard and had to adjust his pants. She had a body built for sin but walked with an innocent grace. He scanned her body noticing her thin neck, small shoulders, big breasts, tiny waist and full hips. She was wearing her school uniform but she could not hide her curves, he looked down and seen her white tights going up to her knee and black slippers that covered her small feet.

Damn! his member was throbbing so hard he was really glad he had on dress pants so she would not see his erection.

"Hello I am very sorry I did not realise anyone would need this room so early in the morning."

Naruto looked down into her fascinating eyes, a little surprised she did not know who he was.

She was very petite and absolutely adorable he could not help but smile at her.

" No need to apologise I am not hear for the room,I heard you singing and wanted to see who had such a lovely voice. You are very talented."

Naruto smirked when he seen her blush.

Hinata could not seem to stop staring at his gorgeous blue eyes. He was a very attractive man, and he had a very deep sexy voice. She was very flattered when he complimented her and she could not help but think that she has seen him somewhere before,but that would be impossible she could never forget a man who looked like that.

" Thank you I am glad that you liked it."

Naruto thought she had the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

" Where are my manners my name is Naruto Namikaze"

Hinata froze when she heard that she knew where she has seen him. He was one of the most famous music producers in the world. She has seen him on many magazines, and always seeing girls drool and squeal over him ,considering he is one of the most sought after bachelors in wondered what he was doing in her school.

" Mr. Namikaze it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I feel very embarrassed for not knowing who you are, it is a great honor to meet you."When Hinata held her hand out Naruto took it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm while discreetly inhaling the scent of saw how hard she blushed and wondered what other parts of her body he could make blush. He knew from that moment that he had to have her. She was unique.

" the pleasure is mine Miss Hinata,I came here to see my grandmother and ending up meeting a very beautiful young lady."

Hinata really wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, this man was overwhelming and she thought that the room was becoming way to hot. Then she realised that he said he was visiting his grandmother, she must work at the school.

" If you do not mind me asking who is your grandmother?"

Oh yeah he still had to find tsunade's office. Maybe she would show him where it was, besides she may as well get used to being by his side because he was determined to have her with him and also make her a huge star, his star.

" Tsunade is my grandmother and since I have not seen her in forever I decided to stop by and see her,would you mind showing me where she is?"

"Sure no problem " Hinata was happy she got to spend a little more time with him. As she walked in front of him to show him where Tsunade's office was, he could not help but look down her back to see her well rounded , he is so glad he decided to visit his grandmother today,

* * *

Sitting in his office looking over a renewal contract for one of his most successful singers,Bee who has had a label with him for the past three years. Naruto can't seem to contrate on anything except thoughts of the beautiful girl he met last week. She controls all of his thoughts since he laid eyes on her. After talking with his grandmother he did not see Hinata again, but he knew that he would have her under his wing and body very soon. He knows she is very young but that does bother him in the least he has never had any woman consume his thoughts the way she does.

Naruto has never been a selfish man but for her he will be, she will be his and only his. The attraction he feels towards her is overwhelming.

He can already foresee the problems that will develop once he brings her into his life and world. The press would have a field with him being in a relationship with a school girl. But he would never let that happen. He will protect her and the world will only see their professional relationship until he decides to tell everyone that she is his.

Looking out his window he has to be cautious with the way he approaches her so as not to scare her.

Naruto has always been a bit of a playboy, it's sort of hard not to be with so many women throwing themselves at him. He has had many lovers, but he never felt anything for them and he was never completely satisfied after sex. He never spent the night with any of them and left right after they were done, and he would never have any of them in his house or his bed, he always took them to a hotel room, so as to not give them any false hope. There were a few that still thought that by sleeping with him meant more than sex and tried to pursue him but he was up front from the start stating that they were nothing more than a source of satisfaction for him.

It's not that Naruto does not believe in love or grew up without experiencing it. Has a great family.

His dad was a huge music sensation and his mom was a beautiful model. They raised him with all the love in the world. He wanted what his parents had they were completely in love with each other.

Naruto was completely devastated when he lost both of them three years ago in a plane crash on their way back home from celebrating their thirtieth anniversary. If it were not for his close friends he would have fell into a deep depression. After he was back on his feet he decided to pour everything into his work to make his mom and dad proud of him.

In the last year or so everything has just become a boring routine and he was tired of being in his huge mansion alone and decided it was time to find the perfect girl to share his life with. He knew it would be hard because there are way too many superficial bitches out there that would do anything to get into his bed and his bank account. He wanted to find someone real and honest who he can relate he knew that HInata was that person. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, considering his dad was fifteen years older than his mom. They showed him that love does not see age.

With that last thought Naruto pulled out his phone and starting putting his plan together to bring Hinata to his side where she belonged.

Hinata was sitting in her classroom looking out the window daydreaming of a man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Ever since she met him she cannot get him off her mind. She knew there was no way he would be interested in her romantically, he was a greek god, a full grown man and she was just a simple school girl trying to survive. She could not help but smile at the compliments he gave her when he heard her sing. He could be her big break into the music industry, and he did say he would see her soon, but maybe he has forgotten. Oh well she decided she would not ponder on those thoughts anymore.

The bell rang letting her know the school was over for the day. As she she was walking to her locker she heard someone calling her name and when turned around she wished she wouldn't have.

" What do you want Toneri?" This boy did not take no for an answer . " Hey babe no need to be so rude, how bout you let me give you a ride home, I don't like seeing you walk by yourself."

"No thank you now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

Toneri was not happy,what the hell was this girls' problem,she should feel flattered that he is paying attention to her,after all she is just a poor girl here on a scholarship but with her beauty he can overlook that aspect. Did she not realise how lucky she was,he had his own fanclub for god's sake.

Hinata was so tired of him bugging her. Sure he wasn't bad looking. He was tall with short white hair, light blue eyes and an athletic build, but he was of the most arrogant people she had ever could tell he was use to getting what he wanted even if it meant stepping on other people to get it, and she was not going to play his hurried to her locker to grab her things and ran to the exit to try to get away before he stopped her again just as she was going to step down onto the sidewalk she felt a hand grab her.

" What is your problem Hinata, you know I am getting tired of your attitude now let's go to my car."

Naruto was leaning up against his car with his arms crossed waiting for Hinata. He had on a hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses so no one would recognise him. He was going to put his plan into action starting today by getting Hinata to sign a contract with him to start her music he saw people starting to enter the parking lot he was searching for her long blue black hair he loved so much and when he saw it he started walking towards her and what he saw made him see dared to lay their hands on his girl, he will break that guys hand, he rushed towards the two of them trying to control his anger.

" Let the hell go Toneri I am not going anywhere with you."

"Shut up HInata I am so tired if your whining you will get in the car and be quiet."

The next thing Hinata felt was a strong arm wrapped around her waist and saw Toneri falling to the ground.

"What the fu…?!"

"If you like your hand I suggest you do not lay it on Hinata again because if you do I will rip it off, are we clear?"

Hinata was shocked she knew who that voice belonged to.

Toneri did not know what to think. He had no idea who this guy was but he knew looking at the imposing figure he could not beat him in a fight so he got up and went to his car trying to keep his pride in tact, but was silently fuming. Hinata would pay dearly for this.

Naruto watch the scum walk away and looked at Hinata to make sure she was okay and smirked when he saw her blushing.

Hinata could not believe that Naruto was there with a protective arm around her waist, protecting her from Toneri. Even with his disguise she could still see those whiskers on his cheeks that reminded her of a fox.

"Mr...Nami..?"

"Shh... sweet not here will you go with me?"

All she could do was nod her head, she would go anywhere with him,even though she did not really know him she felt that he would never do anything to hurt her.

Naruto just softly smiled as he guided her to his car ignoring all the looks they were receiving due to the altercation,but he did not give a shit no one would hurt his girl, ever.

He reluctantly let go of her so she could get into the car missing the contact already. He rushed to the drivers side jumped in, started the car and drove away to somewhere they could talk, because there was a lot to talk about.

Hinata could not believe she was in Mr. Namikaze's car. What was going on?

Naruto could tell that she was confused but he would explain everything to her when they got to his office.

"So Miss Hinata was that guy harassing you?"

She had to suppress a jump when she heard his deep voice.

"Well Toneri has been asking me out for quite sometime and he is someone who is use to getting what he wants due to his family's wealth so he does not like to take no for answer."

So the guy's name is Toneri, filing that away for later he looked at his princess sitting beside him and had to suppress the urge to touch her. She was so beautiful.

After he pulled into his parking place he got out of his car and opened the door for HInata. He put a hand on her back guiding her into the building and up to his office.

He closed and locked the door behind him so they would not be interrupted.

"PLease take a seat, would you like something to drink?"

Hinata walked over and gently sat in one of the black leather chairs looking around what she assumed to be his had huge windows across the back and A large desk with a black leather chair. There was also a couch and table on the other side of the room and a small fridge in the corner. On the wall were dozens of photographs of very famous musicians. She came out of her thoughts at the sound of Mr. Namikaze's voice.

"Water please."

He smiled at her as he handed her the bottle of water.

" So Miss Hinata you are probably wondering why I brought you to my office. "

She stared at him with a confused look on her face that looked so fucking adorable.

"Yes Mr. Namikaze I would like to know what I am doing here if you do not mind me asking.?"

God she was killing him there is no way in hell he was going to let her be so formal with him, it made him feel like an old pervert, that would be the last time she addressed him like that.

" MIss Hinata please call me Naruto, Mr namikaze was my father."

" Okay Naruto,and you can call me Hinata no miss please."

God he loved the way his name sounded on her lips,he can't wait to her moan it while he is making her his. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before he loses control and jumps on her right here.

"Okay Hinata, the reason we are here is to make you a huge star"

He had to suppress his laugh when he seen how big her eyes got.

"Really! You are going to help me become a professional songwriter?"

He loved the way she looked at him with hope in her eyes like he was her hero.

"Yes Hinata, but not just a songwriter, you are also going to be singing your songs. The world needs to hear your beautiful voice."

Hinata knew she was blushing, how could she not with the way he complimented was surprised that he wanted her to sing her songs and she wasn't sure she could do that, she liked being in the background, not the spotlight.

" I really appreciate that, but I do not think I can sing in front of anyone, I do not like being the center of attention. If you could maybe find someone who would like my songs and use them that would be enough for me."

He could tell she was shy but he would not let her waste her talent by being hidden away she deserved to be in the spotlight where she could shine. So deciding to help encourage her and show her how serious he was, he got up from his chair and went over to where she was, kneeling down until he was in front of her and gently took her cheeks in his hands and made her look at could not help but notice how soft her skin was, and he could smell that wonderful scent of jasmine. When they were face to face he was hypnotised by her lips god how he wanted to taste them.

Hinata had no idea what he was doing, but when he caressed her face with his hands she loved how big and warm they felt.

"Hinata, I know this will not be easy for you but you have to sing, your voice is so unique and whimsical, that you have to share it, it would be a tragedy not to share it with the world.I will guide you through this and help you anyway I can and I am sure that your family will also support you."

Hinata believed every word he said and thought maybe she could do this,but she could not help but be sad at the mention of her family,if only she had one. Clearing her thoughts she just wanted to concentrate on what was happening right now. She gave Naruto a huge smile "okay I will try "

Naruto loved it when she smiled and always wanted to be the reason for that smile and unable to contain himself he leaned in and kissed her forehead lingering a little longer than he should but did not care. When he leaned back he could see the blush spreading across her cheeks, He smiled as he got up to go back to his seat and take out the contract that would start her career and their new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

Chapter 2

Naruto was sitting at his desk sorting the papers he had to go over with was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the other side of his desk with her legs crossed, biting her lower lip. The room was becoming very hot he wanted to take his tongue across her lip and put it between his teeth. He doesn't know how much longer he is going to be able to control his urges around her.

This is a very new experience for him. He has never been so excited around a woman before. Everything she did drove him crazy and she had no idea what she was doing to him. Trying to clear his thoughts he handed her a pen and started to go over the contract with her.

"Okay this is a three year contract that states you are bound to my label and in that time you cannot sign with anyone else. For every record you record you will receive 60% and for every concert 50%. You are entitled to all the profit from songs that are uploaded. Okay that is the jest of the financial aspect I hope to have your first album out with in the next six months and we will start advertising to get your name out there and promote your music. I know this is a lot to take in and if you have any questions please just ask." He waited while she read the rest of the contract while watching her facial expressions,he thought she looked like a bunny when she twitches her nose and chews her lip like that which amused him, his little bunny was adorable.

"Um...I think understand most of it but it says at the bottom about a legal guardian that needs to sign and also that person will be responsible for any out of town or state events?"

This is what Naruto was waiting for now he could find out how old she is. " yes if you are under eighteen one of your parents will have to sign...what's wrong?" naruto did not like the look she had on her face, would her parents not allow her to do this, well he would not let that happen.

Hinata did not want to bring up her past but what choice did she have, she had to tell him.

"Um it's just that I will not be eighteen until December and I um...have no one to sign for me."

She said it in such a low voice that he barely heard her. " Hinata if you need me to I will explain this to your parents and let them know what a great opportunity this is for you." After he said that he saw a few tears running down her beautiful face and started to panic,what the hell was wrong? He got up and went over to pull her up and hugged her against his chest, while stroking her hair that felt like silk between his fingers. "Hina tell me what is wrong and I will help."

She calmed down after a few moments, laying her head on Naruto's chest and taking in his masculine scent, she could stay there forever, she could not remember the last time someone showed her affection. She took a deep breath and looked up into Naruto's deep blue eyes." I do not have any family my parents died when I was ten and there are no known relatives."

Okay Naruto was not expecting that. She had to have someone to take care of her after her parents passed away,wait how was she going to that school, someone had to be paying for it.  
"Hina who took you in after your parents passed away? Someone had to take care of you, and who is paying for your schooling?"

"I was sent to an orphanage after my parents passed away and no one came to get me.I left there when I was sixteen and got a job so I could afford a place to live.I received an academic scholarship that is how I am able to go to that school, so you see it's just me ."

Naruto's heart broke for her, his bunny has been alone for a long time fending for herself. He had no idea how he would be able to do that at such a young age, his girl was strong, and he would make sure that she would never be alone again. He brought her over to the couch in his office and sat her down on his lap while burying his nose in her hair to take in her scent.

Hinata did not know how to react,but she felt so warm and safe in his arms that she just decided to enjoy it.

Naruto loved feeling her in his arms she fit perfectly. She was very petite and he felt very protective of her. He never wanted to let her go and he was going to make sure she never leaves him.

"Hina look at me please."

She looked up with her big lilac eyes staring at him with a sad face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then took his thumbs and dried her tears." you know everything is going to be fine. I am really sorry to hear how hard your life has been but it will be better from now on okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head." you know there is a solution to this problem, do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you Naruto, but I do not understand what can we do about this issue, unless we wait until I am eighteen in eight months."

"No Hina, we do not have to wait if you trust me I will sign as your guardian and then you can start right away how does that sound" He was hoping she would say yes, he wanted to take care of her even more now.

Hinata did not know what to say

"Naruto I do not want to be a burden to you, I am sure you have a lot of responsibilities and do not need me adding to them."

What?! she thought she would add to his stress, she was the cure for it.

" Please do not ever think like that Hina, Let me take care of you and make you a star, what do you say?"

How could she say no to that.

"Yes, I would like that...thank you." she gave him a smile and hugged him and he hugged her closer to his body feeling her breasts against his chest was making him hard, Damn he can't wait to make love to his bunny. He gently pulled away and stood up standing her on her feet hoping she did not notice his erection.

" Well how about we take care of the rest of these papers and then go get something to eat?"

"Okay that sounds good if you're sure" "Of course I would not have offered if I wasn't."

They signed the rest of the paperwork and went to a little italian restaurant downtown.

They pulled in and Naruto opened Hinata's door and helped her out of the car.

When they entered the place all eyes were on them which Naruto was quite use to, but he could tell Hinata was very uncomfortable with all the attention so He leaned down and whispered in her ear" Do not pay attention to them,just focus on me" She seem to relax after that.

The waitress came over to greet them and Naruto had the urge to roll his eyes she was a typical fangirl batting her eyes and shaking her hips. She completely ignored Hinata and smiled at him" Hello table for two?" " Naruto barely looked her and just nodded.

She showed them to a table while throwing flirtatious looks towards him. Naruto pulled out the chair for Hinata and then seated himself.

"Here are your menus, is there something I can get you to drink handsome"

Hinata was a little shocked at the way the waitress flirts with Naruto, but she also noticed that he did not seem to be interested in the slightest, which for some reason made her happy.

"We will have a bottle of wine and two glasses." Naruto answered coldly.

"Sure be right back."

"Hina choose anything you want it's my treat okay." He smiled softly at her when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure I can pay for my own." Naruto shook his head.

" No argument this is to celebrate your new career and I am paying." Hinata stuck her lip out and pouted, but nodded in response.

Naruto thought that was the most adorable thing he has ever seen in his fucking life,this girl was killing him.

" Here you are Mr. Namikaze,do you know what you would like to eat?" she asked while batting her obviously fake eyelashes.

He completely ignored and looked at Hianta, which made the waitress frown.

"Hina, what would like?"

"I will have the chicken with alfredo sauce please" The waitress barely acknowledged her turning her attention back to Naruto."and for the handsome gentleman?'

" the same now leave, and I would advise you to stick to doing your job instead of flirting with me."

The waitress's eyes got big and then she turned embarrassed and fled.

"Sorry Hina she was rather rude." Hinata was surprised at how he treated the waitress and apologise for her behaviour,I Mean it was not like they were there on a date,and at that thought her cheeks turned red.

" It's okay I mean with how handsome you are I am sure that happens all the time." then she gasped realizing that she said that out loud. Naruto looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. He was thrilled to know that she thought he was decided to tease her a little.

"Wow! Hina I didn't know you saw me as handsome I am most flattered to have a young beautiful woman such as you give me such a compliment." He had to hold back his laughter as he watghed her duck her head and her face turn even more red.

The waitress brought their food without saying a word which Naruto was thankful for after she left he grabbed the wine and poured some in both glasses.

" Let's toast your new singing career Hina"

Hinata was a little nervous because she has never had alcohol before but did not want to disappoint Naruto so she took her glass and touched it with his and then took a sip,and to her delight it tasted very good, it was sweet instead of sour like she thought it would be.

Naruto saw that she seemed to like it that is why he picked something sweet

"It's good right?" He asked already knowing the answer, but he loved to hear her soft voice.

" Yes it's very good, thank you."

"You are welcome." they ate their delicious food in silence then when the waitress cleared the table he decided to find out more about his bunny.

"So, Hina tell me more about yourself,what else besides music to you like to do?"

Hinata was ecstatic that he wanted to know more about her.

" Well there is not much to tell, besides school and writing songs I work most of the time to be able to pay rent and eat, I do not have much of a social life."

He was saddened to hear that. She was working and going to school and fending for herself with no one to help, well that was going to change.

"Where do you work?"

"I work in a gentleman's club in the evening five days a week." Hinata said a little embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted without thinking. What the fuck what she thinking, wait she is taking her clothes off in front of a bunch of perverts for money?!

"Hinata are you stripping to pay your bills?"

She was a little offended by that question of course she would never take her clothes off for money she got red just thinking about doing something like that.

"No Naruto,I would never do that I am a hostess, that's it and besides there is not a lot of options for me with the hours I am able to work and the pay is decent."

Naruto relaxed a little after she said that but he still did not like the idea of her being in a place like that.

" Okay sorry for yelling, but that is not a safe environment for you to be in and besides that with you starting your first album most evenings are going to be tied up in the studio,it would be best if you quit."He noticed the frown on her beautiful face and knew what she was thinking,how was she going to pay her bills. This was the perfect opportunity to have her closer to him.

"Naruto I cannot quit how will I pay for rent and food maybe I should have thought this through more rationally,oh my god what am I going to do?" Naruto could see she was starting to panic and reach over and grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"Hina, remember when I signed as your guardian I meant what I said when I said I was going to take care of you,and I have a solution to your problem you are going to move in with me." Naruto said with a smile on his 's mouth fell open and her eyes widen while she tried to process what he just said.

She must have heard wrong,did this mature handsome man just tell her she was going to live with him. She knew he didn't mean romantically,she was not stupid she was just a teenage girl not the kind of women I am sure he is used to being with.

"Naruto I Cannot impose on you like that,no way I would only disrupt your life I will figure something out."

Naruto could not believe what she was saying it was almost funny,does she know how many women would die to be asked to live his bunny was not like those gold diggers she was strong and independent and he wanted her more for having those qualities,but this was not up for debate.

"Hina You will not be disrupting my life at all. I have a huge mansion and no one else but me lives there along with the servants. Look at it this way you will not have to worry about anything but focus completely on your music career."

Hinata thought about what he said and she had to agree that it would be great to focus more on her schooling and music,and he seemed to be happy to let her live there so why was she still doubting it? Well probably because he is a very attractive man and she will be living under the same roof as him. Although he is probably not there most of the time due to work and she would not be there a lot between school and the studio,but what would she due when he brought some woman home to entertain,NO! She could not think about those things and even if he did it was not like she had a right to say anything, he was her guardian now and nothing more.

"Okay Naruto I will stay with you just until my music career takes off and I can afford a place of my own and since I can't give you money I will clean and cook to pay you back for living there."

Naruto was thrilled that she agreed and she was crazy for thinking that he was ever going to let her move out once he had her there but she did not need to know that right now, once he makes her his, he will make sure she understands that her place is beside him always.

"Great, I will arrange to have all your stuff moved to my place and tomorrow after school I will take you to tell your boss that you quit and you will immediately start living with me." She just nodded in return noticing that I was not going to let her debate the issue. She will not work at place like ever again.

 **I** _ **would just like to say that I do not have anything against or think badly of anyone who works at establishments like a gentlemen's club. I just wanted to portray Naruto as the possessive and jealous man he is when it comes to Hinata.**_

 _ **Please R &R **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He had brought her to one of the best boutiques in the area. He had told her to pick out some dresses and casual clothes since they would be meeting with a lot of people in the next few was waiting on a chair outside of a dressing room where Hinata was currently in.

He had insisted that he take her shopping for what she may need at the mansion instead of returning to her apartment.

He had to chuckle at how Hinata tried to refuse his offer,but when he stated that he would just buy her things blindly that probably would not fit she had conceded with a pout.

He started to think of all things he had coming up over the few weeks.

He has to get her in the studio as soon as possible to start recording,

He has already made a couple of calls to people that work for him and now she will have a driver where she needs to go.

He knew he could trust Iruka to be respectful with her, he was a good guy and he fully trusted came back to reality when he heard the door to the dressing room open and when he saw Hinata he almost got a nose bleed.

She was so fucking sexy!

Hinata was a little overwhelmed with this whole situation. She really did not like Naruto spending money on her but she knew he had a point when he told her that she needed to look professional when going to meetings he has set up for her over the next few weeks, and she did not have anything in her closet that would be appropriate for such events, nor did she have the money to buy them herself. So what choice did she have but to accept Naruto's...offer? No it was more of a demand and he oddly seemed very happy about doing this for her.

She has actually had to pinch herself a few times to make sure she was not dreaming because this was all so incredible and hard to believe.

She was embarrassed when Naruto told her that she had to show him the clothes while trying them on.

She felt all tingly when he stared at her with those blue eyes, so dark and sexy...No Bad Hinata! stop thinking like that about him

She was unsure about the dress she had on. It was very short and showed more than she was use to. It was black and strapless,so she had to take her bra off, which was okay because the dress held her up just perfectly. The dress came to mid calf, and fit like a second skin clenching her narrow waist and at the top of the dress a little of her breasts was peeking out, the dress had silver rhinestones around the bottom and around the fabric of her breasts, She had on a short long sleeve silver jacket that fit like a glove and barely came to her waist..She chose silver heels to finish the look.

How was she supposed to go out there in front of Naruto dressed like he think she was dressed inappropriately or think she looks bad. Well it wasn't like she had any other option he was the only one who could give her his opinion and she needed his point of view.

So with a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out.

Naruto was sweating, his breathing was agitated and the room was becoming warm.

He knew his bunny was beautiful,but until now he didn't realize how fucking erotic she was.

She was a goddess.

In that dress he could appreciate all her curves that would make any woman envious and cause every hot blooded male to drool.

He dragged his eyes down her body seeing her long thin neck, down past her shoulders and stopped at her chest.

HOLYSHIT! They had to be at least a DD and were pale white. He could see a glimpse of the them and his hands ached to touch them, Taking a deep breath to calm down his eyes continued lower to her narrow waist and then her hips that were a little wider and then down her toned legs that looked longer with the heels she was wearing even though she only came to about his shoulder with them on.

It was official this woman was going to be the death of him!

He had to take every ounce of self control he had left so he didn't push her back through the door she came through, pin her up against the wall and show her how much he wanted her.

Hinata was not sure what was wrong with Naruto. When she came out and got the courage to look at him he looked...angry and his breathing was he thought the dress was too short? She heard him speak in raspy bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hina...you look amazing." He said giving her a sexy smile.

She felt so relieved that he thought she looked nice.

"Really? You do not think it is too um...short?"  
 _Yes Hinata I should lock you up in my mansion so only I will ever see you look like that_ , is what Naruto was thinking but knew he could do that...right?

"Yes you look gorgeous Hina."

After that ordeal they left with several bags of clothing telling HInata not to try anything else, if it not fit they would exchange later since it was getting late, but the real reason is because he could not handle any more torture he needed to get home and take a really cold shower.

As they pulled up to a huge black iron gate Naruto stopped and pressed a button and a few seconds later a males voice was heard."Yes"

"Hello Hayete please open the gate."

"Right away Master Naruto"

Hinata was shocked how rich was he? When they went through the gate and up a long driveway the Mansion came into view and what she saw amazed her.

It was carved out of white stone and looked about three stories was flowers on each side in front.

Naruto got out and opened the door for Hinata noticing her shocked really could not blame her the house was amazingly huge. He would not live here but this is the only place he feels close to his parents. This is where he grew up and after his parents passed away he did not have the heart to sale it.

He took hinata's hand and guided through the front door.

Hinata could not get over how beautiful everything is. The floors are grey marble and when you walk further in past the entry way there is a grand mahogany stairway going up to the second floor. Off to her left she notice a sitting room with two couches on each side done in a dark grey, and in the middle was a glass table.

"Do not worry about finding your way around I'm sure you will get use to it in no time, now let me show you the living area."

The room was huge and just like the other areas ceiling was very high the walls were white and had what looked to be very expensive art pieces hanging in various places there was a huge bay window with a couch sitting in front done in black leather. The floors were also a grey marble but partially covered with a white shag area rug,two huge black leather arm chairs with a mahogany coffee table in between them and a TV on the wall.

"This is probably the one room besides my bedroom I spend the most time in."Naruto said as she was still looking around the room.

"Come on I will show you the kitchen and then we will go upstairs."Hinata just nodded and followed him trying to process how she was going to live in such a beautiful place.

He took her to the kitchen and she fell in love. There was a huge stainless steel oven build in the wall, a stainless double door refrigerator and in the middle of the kitchen was an island with stools sitting on both sides. The cupboards were high and also done in mahogany.

"You have a beautiful home Naruto I cannot wait to cook in this kitchen, if that would be alright,of course." She blushed slightly at being so bold.

Naruto just chuckled happy to see that she was excited about living there.

"You can use anything in the house you would like Hina. Come on let me show you the backyard then I will show you to your room."

He took her through the sliding glass doors onto the back porch and Hinata thought she died and went to heaven, there was the most beautiful garden made of flowers with a fountain in the middle. Then on the opposite side was a huge in ground pool with a diving board and off to the side it looked like a cabana.

Naruto loved the sight of happiness on her face and the sparkle in her eyes when she seen the backyard.

He really never came out here much he had employees to take care of the garden and pool.

But the thought of going swimming with Hinata in a bikini and making love to her in the water crossed his mind and he realized that he would be using his pool a lot more now..He shook his head to clear his thoughts, that only reminded him that he needed a cold shower.

"Let's go up stairs my dear and I will show you what room you will be staying in"... _for now._

They went up the grand staircase and Naruto took his bunny to her room.

"Okay this will be your room you can decorate anyway you want it has an ensuite and if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask"

HInata was flipping out in her head, this room was bigger than her whole apartment and was very had a four poster bed with white lace hanging over it and lavender comforter and tons of fluffy pillows on the other side of the room was a sitting area with two chairs that were white and looked very comfortable,next to that were a set of sliding glass doors leading out to a terrace with a view of the countryside.

The ensuite had a very deep tub with water jets and a seperate shower with a glass door.

She could get use to staying here.

"I called and had them make your bed up while we were shopping if you do not like the color I will order a new one."

God this man was so incredible any woman would be happy to have him... _including me._

" Thank you so much and it is perfect it's my favourite color."

"Well I am glad you like it.I think I am going to turn in for tonight and I will see you in the morning."

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and without thinking she ran over and gave him a hug while standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much for everything. you're a very kind man"

Naruto was stunned at first when he felt her hug him than smiled and hugged her back and enjoyed her lips on his cheek and wanted to turn his head to brush his lips with hers.

"You do not need to thank me Hina,it's my pleasure." Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead making her blush.

"Good-night Hina" He whispered in her ear before standing backup and walking away.

"Good-night Naruto" She whispers not even sure if he heard her but was to dazed to care.

Naruto went into his room stripped and took a very cold shower which he assumed he would be repeating a lot now that his bunny was living with him, but This was a small price to pay knowing that in the end she would be warming his bed.

He will not sleep with anymore women, now that she has come into his life.

He knew he had to go slow with her and show how much he cared and wanted her before making her his. With that thought he laid down to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

Hinata took the most relaxing bath she has ever had in her life, After climbing out of the tub she dried of and put on her nightgown and dried her hair. She was exhausted and knew she had to get some sleep because she had to get up for school tomorrow.

She laid on her soft bed and started to doze off, her last thoughts were of a blue-eyed man.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one I will be focusing more on Hinata's music career.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE USED IN THIS STORY**

Chapter 4

Naruto rose from bed around 5:30 am and felt the cold hit his bare chest when the blankets fell from his body. It was early spring and the mornings were still rather cold. He threw on a shirt and left the room to grab a strong cup of coffee and wait for his bunny to wake up.

Hinata did not want to open her eyes and start her day for some reason her bed felt really cozy this morning. She laid there for a few moments before deciding she was not going to be able to get back to sleep. With a huff she opened her eyes and sat up noticing it was still dark so she turned her head to look at her alarm clock to see what god awful time it was. You have got to be kidding me 4:45am, then she blinked and rubbed her eyes noticing for the first time that was not her alarm clock,she reached over to turn the lamp on that she did not remember owning and looked around realizing she was not in her room,she was starting to panic when the memories of yesterday started surfacing in her mind causing her to relax and give a smile.

She was living in a mansion with Naruto Namikaze! She wanted to squeal, but decided against that idea.

She hopped out of bed getting ready for school when an idea formed in her head and without a second thought she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

When Naruto walked into the kitchen his mouth dropped open in surprise and he was almost drooling at the delicious aroma coming from all the food spread out on the table. When he looked up pass the food he got an eyeful of his bunny's ass as she was leaning over the oven pulling something out. After enjoying the view for a few seconds, he cleared his throat and almost laughed when he saw her jump in the air and eep.

HInata decided to make breakfast for them to thank Naruto for everything he has done for almost had a heart attack when she heard him behind her,how long was he there?

"Good morning Hina...may I ask what all this is,not that I'm complaining?"

"It's breakfast as a thank you for what you have done for me, besides I do recall we agreed on me making the meals as payment for living here."

Naruto smirked at her comment

"Yea I remember that but I did not expect it to be so...extravagant, you must have used half of the food in the fridge, actually I didn't even realize I had all this food in the house."

"Well it was there and I know this is a little much but I was not sure what you would like so I made several different recipes."

Indeed she did. there were scrambled eggs,toast ,bacon,muffins,bagels with different spreads to choose also made cinnamon rolls, and oatmeal.

Damn! If she cooked like this all the time he was going to get fat.

"Well shall we eat?" Hinata asked as she handed him a plate.

"Yes definitely I am starving."

Naruto sat down and started grabbing one of everything and when he was ready to start Hinata came over and held a cup of coffee out for him to took his first bite of food and sighed in content it was delicious and for the first time in a long time the house felt like a home again. He has not had a real home cooked meal since his mom passed away. He was never a very good cook and since he was hardly at home he did not have a chef to cook for usually ate out or occasionally at a friend's house.

He looked up to tell hinata how good everything was but lost his train of thought when he saw her pink tongue licking icing off of her full lips with her eyes closed and what looked like an expression of ecstasy on her face.

He felt his pants get very tight and could swear he felt some pre cum run off of the tip of his his eyes and taking deep breaths trying to calm down, what the hell was wrong with him! He felt like a hormonal teenager, She affected him on a level that was actually starting to scare those thoughts to the side, he opened his eyes and spoke feeling his voice come out a little raspy.

"Hina..this food is delicious, you did not tell me you were such a great cook."

Hinata felt a shiver run down her back when she heard him talk in a deep sensual voice.

She was happy when he told her that he liked her had looked up from her food a moment ago to ask him how it was but he seemed to be in a meditative state, with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths,so she decided to wait as to not to disturb him.

"Thanks, I am glad you like it."

After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen and Naruto went to get a shower.

She was putting on her shoes when she heard him coming down the stairs,she looked up to greet him and her breath caught in her throat.

He looked so handsome in his three piece suit, dark grey with a white shirt underneath and a tie the same color as the jacket.

She thought he was absolutely breathtaking.

Naruto was just about to speak when he saw Hinata's red cheeks and the expression on her face, he smirked, he had a lot of experience with the way women looked at him and to see it on her face made him feel euphoric and inflated his always wanted to see that look from her only directed at him.

"Hina Iruka will be your driver from now on any where you need to go he will take you,understand?"

Okay she knew that was a rhetorical question which meant that she would do well not to argue with him.

"Yes thank you Naruto."

Naruto was glad that she did not try to disagree."You're welcome,he already has your school schedule which I got from my godmother, and just so you know he will bringing you back here to change after school and then you will come to the studio. I also suggest that you wear comfortable clothes for today,any questions?"

"No I understand so I will see you at the studio later?"

"Yes, oh and before I forget this is yours since we will need a way to contact each other in case something comes up and I already programmed it and stored my number and Iruka's."

Hinata did not know quite what to say. He just gave her a white Iphone 7. She knew for most this would be considered a necessity because anyone who did not own a cell phone in her school was considered weird. Which would be her, because she never had the money to afford one, and even if she had she was always alone so who would she talk with that has all changed since Naruto entered her life and she was very grateful to have him in her life.

"Thanks Naruto, I really do not know how I will ever pay you back"

"There is no need you are going to become a star and when that happens you will be paying me back by having all my competition dying of envy that they did not find you first."

Naruto gave her a sincere smile because he was being completely honest with her.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat to hear how much he believed in her. She would not let him down.

"That means a lot and I will do my best, I will see you later." She waved and shut the door behind her and went to the limo that was waiting for her with Iruka holding the door opened for her with a smile.

Iruka had known Naruto since he was a toddler and knew he has been alone for a long time. He was shocked that there was a young woman living with him but was happy to see a sincere smile on his face that he has not seen since his parents passed away.

He could see why he was attracted to Hinata she was beautiful and humble. Yes there was a bit of an age difference but if they were happy then it was none of his business. Naruto didn't come right out and tell Iruka anything but he could tell just by the way he spoke about her. Naruto deserved to be happy and if this young woman is the one then he would support his decision.

"Ok I will see tomorrow at the location we discussed" Naruto ended the call with Sai who is professional photographer who has done several photo shoots for him in the past.

He wants to have some cover shots of Hinata for advertising events that will be coming up in the near future. He leans back in chair and sighs, he feels like he has been on the phone for hours trying to get everything in order for his bunny.

Just thinking of her brings a smile to his face, she is like a breath of fresh air. Hearing his phone ring brings him out of his thoughts.

"Speak"

"Naruto how are you it's been forever since I talked to you" It takes him a moment to register who the voice belongs to.

"Sakura?"

"It's me,yes."

"I'm sorry but it has been forever since we have spoken what can I do for you?" He ask in an indifferent tone. It is not that he dislikes her but sometimes she can be very hard to deal with.

"Is that anyway to speak to a friend? I just got back to town and wanted to see if you would like to have dinner tonight so we can catch up?"

What the hell is she up to there is no way it would be just dinner with her yes she and he were friends a long time ago and then he made the mistake of sleeping with her and nothing was the same afterwards. They barely spoke because it was just awkward, she left town a few months after that and they havent spoken since, which was two years ago.

"Sorry Sakura but I can't have dinner tonight I will be working late in the studio with a client. Maybe some other time."

"That's okay I know it is last minute, why don't you just check your schedule and get back to me on a night that will be best for you, does that sound good?"

 _No not at all!_... is what he was thinking but did not want to hurt her feelings, besides maybe she just wants to try to be friends again.

"Sure sounds good, talk to you soon" He ended the call and decided to get things ready for his bunny because she would be coming soon.

Hinata was so glad to be done with classes for the are soon as she arrived to class girls started surrounding her asking about the event that happened yesterday with had actually forgotten about that until they brought it up. What the hell was she supposed to say that he is an asshole that will not take no for an answer. She decided not to say anything, besides it's not like these people were her friends they were just interested in the latest gossip.

She was just heading out to meet Iruka so she can go change and head to the studio when someone blocked her she looked up she seen the angry face of her classmate and head of the Toneri fanclub, Ami.

"So you think you are all cool now just because you have Toneri's attention, well let me set things straight, he is not interested in a poor bitch like you so you need to stay the hell away from him, understood?"

Was this girl delusional! Toneri was the one chasing her." He is all yours Ami I want nothing to do with him so I have no problem keeping my distance, maybe you should inform him to do the same, now if you'll excuse me I have places to be."

I walked past her while she is shocked from what I said and hurry to get in the car and leave.

I arrived at the studio around 4:30 in black leggings a long purple sweater that hung off one shoulder and black boots up to my knee with my hair in a messy bun with a few strands hanging loose. I did not know exactly what we would be doing but remember Naruto telling me to wear something comfortable. I knock gently on the door and wait for Naruto to answer.

"Enter"

When I looked up from my desk my mouth went dry at the sight of my bunny standing there with her hair up in a bun showing off her neck, and boots that come up to her knee, _I would like to see her with those boots on while naked..._ I clear my thoughts and smile at her and wave for her to follow me.

She sat in the sound room with her headset on taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerve,.this is the first time she will sing one of her songs in front of someone, grabs the mic and adjusted it to her height while sitting on the stool. She already has the instrumental part with the piano recorded and was waiting for Naruto to give her the okay to begin.

"Alright Hina whenever you are ready." Naruto said into her headset from the opposite room where she could see him through the glass."

Hinata jumped when she heard him,not use to someone talking to her through a headset. His deep voice resonated in her ears. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and started bellowing out the lyrics to the first song she ever wrote, when she was still grieving over her parents death.

(Cristine Aurora,Cover Imagine Dragons)

 **BELIEVER**

First things first

I'ma say all the words inside my head

I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh

The way that things have been, oh ooh

Second thing second

Don't you tell me what you think that I can be

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh

The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age

Taking my sulking to the masses

Write down my poems for the few

That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heartache from the pain

Taking my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh

Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh

The blood in my veins, oh ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down, like

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Naruto left the room he was in and went over to Hinata ,picked her up and spun her around.

"Damn,HIna...that was awesome! Your voice is spectacular,we just have to tweak a few notes and I think we are ready to record your first song, you are a natural." Naruto put Hinata back down so her feet were touching the floor. He was mesmerised by her vocals, she was absolutely amazing, and her song has so much depth and feeling, he can see that she has way more talent than he did when he was starting out,and he wants to bring out her full potential because he now knows that only the sky's the limit for her.

Hinata is a little dazed after being picked up and held by Naruto, but she can't help but smile she is ecstatic that he believes in her and likes her music.

" Okay it is getting late, let's head out and pick something up to eat on the way home,sound good Hina?" Naruto asked Hinata as he took her hand and lead her over to his office where their things are.

"Ok Naruto." Hinata answered with a yawn,she is going to have to get use to this new schedule.

Naruto can see how tired she is and can't really blame her,she has a lot on her plate. He will try to do everything he can to make sure she does not get burned out from all the pressure of being in this profession.

They both walk out with their jackets on due to the cool night air and climb into Naruto's Bugatti and head off to get something to eat.

"NO DON'T GO!" Naruto jumped up when he heard a scream, he realized it was Hinata he ran out of his room and into hers thinking she was hurt.

When he ran in he looked over and saw her on her bed writhing under the blanket and her head moving back and forth, he realized she was having a nightmare, he went and sat down on her bed and gently grabbed her shoulders shaking her a little to wake her up.

"HIna wake up come on baby, you're having a nightmare, wake up!" Hinata woke with a start, sweating and scared. She felt something on her shoulders and turned her head to see Naruto watching her with concern, she dove into his chest and started weeping.

Naruto moved back against her headboard of her bed and pulled her onto his lap wrapping an arm around her while stroking her long blue-black hair with his other hand. "HIna, you're alright sweetie,it was just a nightmare, I'm here...you are fine." He kept whispering soothing words in her ear and noticed that she was starting to calm down.

Hinata could not believe she had a nightmare about her parents death. She use to have them constantly, but she has not had one for a long time, she thinks that it probably has to do with the song she was working on which brought up a really bad time in her life.

She relaxed against Naruto's chest breathing in his masculine scent, hearing him whisper in her ear felt soothing to her and she was happy he was there with her, she never had anyone calm her down like this since she was a little girl before her parents passed away, and she did not want to lose the warmth of his strong arms.

She could feel herself dozing off and ddi not do anything to fight it since she knew he was there to keep her safe.

Naruto noticed her breathing becoming softer and realized she was falling back to sleep. He loved having her in his arms and was happy that he was able to make her feel calm enough to go back to sleep. He buried his nose in the crock of her neck and breathed in her lilac scent, he loved her scent it seemed to calm his soul. He gently lifted her to lay her down but when he went to move his arm away she tightened her grip like she did not want to let him go. He smiled amused by her antics leaned down and gave her a kiss on her temple then pulled the blankets back and crawled in her bed bringing her back to his chest and covering them both up. He put his arm snuggly around her waist and buried his head into her silk hair. He was not going to leave her alone tonight and he felt so right with her lying next to him that he wanted to lay with her like this for the rest of his life. With those final thoughts he fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that his bunny was in his arms, at least for tonight.

Hinata felt really comfortable and warm and did not want to get up so she snuggled more into her pillow. She rubbed her face up against it and wrapped her arms around it trying to squeeze it closer to her but when she heard a low raspy chuckle she jumped up opening her eyes and what she saw made her gasp.

There was Naruto in her bed on his back with his blue eyes shining with mirth and his hands behind the back of his neck like this was normal.

"Hey Hina did you sleep well?" Naruto asked with an almost foxy grin.

Hinata brought fingers to her leg and pinched hard..."EEP" okay that hurt, which meant she was not dreaming. So what was he doing th...then her mind flooded with memories of the previous night, the nightmare, Naruto holding her, and whispering sweet words in her ear,they must of both fell asleep on her bed.

Naruto watched Hinata with amusement at the different expressions her face made as she sorted through her thoughts.

He did not realize a person could make so many different faces at one time. He thought she was absolutely adorable with her hair all ruffled and her cute pjs.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he woke to find Hinata snuggled up against him. During the night she rolled over and placed her head on his was awake for about an hour just watching her in detail. Her full lips that were naturally pink and slightly parted,her long thick eyelashes were cured up slightly, a small upturned nose, and beautiful long blue-black hair that he loves to run fingers through. He gently rubbed her back while thinking he could get used to waking up like this everyday. He felt Hinata start to stir in her sleep.

He could feel her hands squeezing his chest like a teddy bear and rubbing her face against him, he couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

Now they were just staring at eachother Naruto waiting for Hinata to say something.

HInata registered in her brain that Naruto had asked her something but she was still trying to process everything. When she snapped out of her stupor she knew she had to say something...but what do you say say when you wake up in your bed next to the most attractive man on the face of the earth... _at least in her perspective._

"N-Naruto I,umm...I'm sorry I woke you up last night." Was the only thing she could think of to say. He was a busy man and here she was keeping him from sleep due to a stupid nightmare.

Naruto could tell that Hinata was stressed and knew he had to say something so she wasn't so upset.

"Hina it's fine I am just glad that you are alright, don't worry about me I got plenty of sleep." He said while winking at her with a smirk on his she could reply Naruto told her to get dressed and come down for breakfast.

They decided to have cereal ,toast and coffee since it was getting they were finishing up Naruto decided to ask Hinata about her nightmare.

"HIna, would you like to talk about the nightmare you had,maybe it will help ease your mind?"

Hinata did not really want to bring up her parents death,but looking at the concerned face of Naruto,she did not have the heart to tell him it would help if she talked to someone about it,considering she has never confide in anyone before.

Psychologists tried to get her to open up but she never felt comfortable enough around them to talk. With Naruto it was different,she felt calm and safe in his presence. With a deep sigh she started to recall those horrible memories of the day her world fell apart.

"It was about the day my parents died, that was the most horrible day of my entire life."

Naruto moved his hand to cover hers as a show of support and nodded for her to continue.

"I was eight years old and was at the school waiting for my parents to arrive. There was a festival to raise money for our end of the year trip. I waited at the front entrance of my school for what seemed like hours,but my parents never showed up.I remember feeling angry with them thinking that they forgot or got tied up at work." a few tears ran down Hinata's face and Naruto squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I finally decided that I was going to go enjoy the festival without them, just as I got up and opened the door to enter I saw the director of our school, coming towards me with a sad look on his stopped in front of me and ask me to come with him. I started to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach,I just knew something was wrong. I went in and sat down in his office and he knelt down in front of me."

"Hinata I am very sorry to have to tell you this,but your parents have been in an accident."

I was frozen..".No that can't be true! Where are they?!"

"Hinata, they were on there way here and a drunk driver ran a red light and hit them head on, I am so sorry"

"But they're alright, right are they at the hospital can I see them?"

She could tell by the look on his face that what he was about to say she did not want to hear.

"HInata your father...died instantly and...your mom shortly after...The only way they knew to contact me is because your mom told the paramedics about you before she went into cardiac arrest."

My breathing started to become erratic and the room started spinning I remember screaming and then everything went dark.

Thankfully my parents had everything set up in the event that something would happen to them before I was of age so they did have a funeral where I got to say after that I was sent to the orphanage. I use to have these nightmares all the time and when I do I see my mom and dad smiling then the scene changes and I see them on the road laying with blood coming down their faces I try to reach out to them but I can't get to them and then they start to disappear and then I usually wake up.

For along time I felt so sad and angry mostly at myself for being angry with them that day when they were on their way to see me and died because of it. I use to wish to go back and make so I would have never ask them to come to that stupid festival,then maybe they would still be here with me.

I came to realize that my parents would want me to continue even though they are not here with me. So that is why I continued to play the piano and started to write songs in honor of them and the life they have blessed me with, and I will always carry their memories close to my heart." She smiled sadly while wiping away the remaining tears.

Naruto's heart broke for her. He knew what it was like to lose both parents at the same time but he was an adult not a child as she was and he has no idea how he would have dealt with something like that at such a young age.

He got up and pulled her off the stool she was on and hugged her while burying his nose in her hair inhaling her scent that he was starting to crave like a drug.

"HIna I am so sorry for what you have been through, but know that you no longer have to face this world alone I am here for you, okay?"

Hinata just took the comfort he was offering and wrapped her small arms around his waist and enjoyed his closeness.

"Thank you Naruto"

After a few moments they parted,even though neither one of them wanted stared at each other for a few moments, getting lost in eachothers eyes,then naruto blinked and broke the silence between them.

"Well...I guess we should both get going or you will be late for school I for the meeting I have to be at shortly.I will see you at the studio later, okay Hina?"

He asked while brushing a few strands off of her forehead and kissing her there.

Hinata blushed at the contact of his thick lips against her skin and felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked at him with a shy smile and nodded

"Okay see ya later Hina have a great day."

"You too Naruto" She whispered as he went out the front door.

She snapped out of her stupor and grabbed her backpack ready to go to another long boring day of classes, but at least she gets to see Naruto after school. She smiled at that last thought and walked out the front door to meet Iruka who was waiting for her.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE R &R**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO DO SO**


End file.
